Insane Fury: The Movie\Transcript
(Film Modified Screen shows: The Following Film is a based of the Object Show: Insane Fury. It has been formatted to fit this screen and editied for content.) (Paramount Pictures Intro) (THX Eclipse intro while Danjhely was running into the Eclipse.) Danjhely: Woah, Wait Stop it! (Danjhely jumps out of here while the Eclipse explodes with no THX Logo in it.) Danjhely: *Running away* Woah, That was not cool. (Nickelodeon Movies Intro in Bubble Beat Box music) (AnimationCreated Studios Intro) (The Movie starts was Danjhely was in the School Auditorium with Bone, Boot and Pyramid.) Danjhely: (Heads to the School Auditorium) Okay Everyone, let's watch a brand new School Movie. Boot: What movie is this? Danjhely: It's a Insane Fury Movie, you know? Pyramid: What? Danjhely: It's a Animated Adventure Movie that AnimationCreated made a Fullest Video. Bone: An Animated Action-Adventure Movie. Danjhely: Yep, it all started when I was going to the IF land. Boot: Cool! Danjhely: I was live in Australia with all the other Dingoes. Bone: That's nice! Danjhely: But then, A Coyote and a Jackal Pup wanted to kill me, my Family and my Friends. Pyramid: That's so sadly. Danjhely: After my Adults died and the other Dingoes are in fear. But I will help them alive in the recovery. Will I can start a Canyon Explore? Bone: Keep Going. Danjhely: Will I need to save the day and stop those mean Wild Carnivorous Dogs? Pyramid: One more quote. Boot: The Screen is on. Danjhely: Curing the Adventure, Let's see. (The big screen turn on and shows Danjhely was going on a Trip.) Danjhely: Wow, I was in my class, Cool! (Danjhely hears that the Yacht is about to Leave.) Danjhely: Uh-Oh, the Yacht Boat leaves, I'm gonna jump *Danjhely jumps into the Boat* Okay, I'm in the Boat. Wow, I'm in Insane Fury! That's very awesome! Squigly: Hey Eye, is this great? Eye: Yeah it is, wait we're heading through the island. Danjhely: An Island? Squigly: Island! What Island? Eye: *Points at the island* That One. Squigly: Oh ok, wait what?! Danjhely: We're all gonna CRASH! Everyone: *Screaming as the boat as they crash for arriving the island when the screen cuts black.* Rocket: *Holding his phone* What? They're already here?! Digital Clock: Uh, Who are you? Rocket: Hello Everyone, My name's Rocket. The Host of the new Gameshow that you are all take place in, Insane Fury. Danjhely: Cool! What is a Gameshow? I don't know what it is? Flash Drive: What, I've never signed up for this. Rocket: Yeah! You did you read the Fine Print. It Clearly states that the Yacht crash into a Island and we'll all going to the Field Trip before the 1st Challenge. Leek: So what's the prize? Rocket: The prize is 3 wishes. Door: Knock knock, who's there? 3 wishes *Laughs*. Top Pea: *Laughs* Nice one. Middle Pea: What, that joke isn't funny, it was a really bad knock knock joke. Bottom Pea: Can you shush now? Fortune Cookie: I predict and I will win 3 wishes. Tack: You think you will win? As in, I'll stab you to death before your funeral is here at the Second Movie *Laughs*. Danjhely: Naughty Tiny murder. Rocket: So is there anyone want to kiss me? Danjhely: Uhh, Maybe? Rocket: Phew, because I have no way to bring you back home. Outlet: What? Rocket: I know I know, but this will be fun right? Cross: Oh my gosh, how much money we have? Bone: *bumping his head on the wall* Cross: I mean, I would like to draw. Vase: *Holding her iPhone as a camera to see Cross and rocket as it records.* Cross: I forgot I was a lot please go with a beer. I can do well in this one program, It's just my data *Talking faster*. Rocket: Ugh, Shut Up! Vase: *Laughs* Like, it just this coming right on my Face Novel. Let me text to Jar when she'll like totally love this video. Tissue Box: Hey, your hair looks so bad in that photo. Smiley: Wow you're some this Tissue Box. Danjhely: Your right Smiley, it is so silly. Dart: Can we get to the actual Field Trip Show already. Rocket: Okay, so 24 Contestants. Danjhely: 1 Firefly Dingo. Rocket: Your just a Animal. Danjhely: 3 Wishes. Rocket: And only 1 Winner Savior before the Challenge as the only Winner. Rocket and Danjhely: This is Insane Fury. (Intro plays.) (Showing the text of Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies presents.) (Showing the text of A THX Lucasfilms Film.) (Showing the text of In Association with AnimationCreated Studios) (Showing a logo called Insane Fury: The Movie) Rocket: Ok, Let's start the Field Trip. Everyone: Yay!!! Danjhely: I'm so excited! *She hears the War* Uh oh, the Big War is here. (The Big Milltary War Attacks the IF Island.) Rocket: Allright guys let's get into- *Gasps* Oh My Gosh! Tounge: What's going on?! Digital Clock: What happened to the Island? Rocket: It because it was destroy by a Big Huge Milltary War. Danjhely: Oh no, it about to End the World. Rocket: Don't worry about it. Alright guys, get on the bus. Ice Ball: The Bus? Danjhely: On the bus, is this a field trip? Rocket: Yeah, just get on it. (When Danjhely and the Contestants are in the Bus.) Danjhely: Wow this seats are very comfy *Bounces*. Dart: Danjhely, stop bouncing. Danjhely: Sorry *Buckle her seatbelts* Okay, I'm buckle in. Digital Clock: Uhh, Why are you sit next to me? Danjhely: Because I was only a Wild Australian Dog, remember. And you guys are in the seats and buckle up too. Ice Ball: Yep, I'm buckle in. Squigly: We're buckle up. Sock: Same! Danjhely: Alright, you safe in the Bus. Rocket: Alright then, everyone buckle in perfection. Chocolate: Well this is very danger if we all going to die. Danjhely: Come on guys, stop getting scared. We're all safe now inside the School Bus. Rocket: Everyone ready, let's go. (The Bus moves off as Danjhely sticks her head in the window.) Danjhely: *Sticking her head on the window* Cool! I see a blue sky and it's so pretty it is. Digital Clock: Uh Danjhely, don't look out in the window please. Danjhely: Oopsie, sorry about that. Anyways, let me just playing my music on my Phone. (How Long by Kidz Bop 37 Music plays.) Danjhely: *She plays music on her Phone when everyone saw her.* Firefly: *Talking to Danjhely* Danjhely: Oh Firefly your a bug, Were like firefly friends. Firefly: *greets Danjhely* Digital Clock: Wow your just a Insect Animal. Danjhely: I'm just a Medium-Sized Feral Animal, Right. Bone: Guys, I saw a Feral Firefly Dingo right here. Pyramid: Yeah, we see playing her music on her Phone. Boot: I will check her when she met us. Bone: Oh Boot, don't stand in the bus. Boot: I'm Sorry about that. Ice Ball: Uhh, something isn't right now, Right Rocket? *She sees that Rocket is feeling worried.* Rocket, Is there something wrong? Rocket: Uh guys, we have a problem. All: Yeah!!! Bottom Pea: What do you want? Middle Pea: What Problem? Rocket: I saw a Deepest Grand Canyon. Plus, there's a Dead End sign right here. Tissue Box: Uh Oh! Danjhely: Looks like we have to go back to the right direction. Rocket: I know, because there's some Coyotes and Jackals in the bottom of the Canyon alogn with their Dens. And I think the Bus needs to go back before it falls. Danjhely: Oh No! *Rush through the driver seat and turns the Steering Wheel* I have to turn the Wheel. Rocket: Danjhely what is going on, what are you doing? Danjhely: (Struggles) I'm trying to drive. *She tries to steer the Steering Wheel, but it breaks* Whoops! Rocket: Danjhely, You said that animals can't drive, to go down on the Canyon. And you broken the Steering Wheel while driving! Danjhely: Oh your Right! We're All Gonna Die, Take cover guys!!!! Contestants: *Tries to take cover on the Bus*. (The Bus Jumps into the Deepest Grand Canyon.) Danjhely: Aha! We made it safely. (But The Bus about to fall to the Canyon) Danjhely: Or really not! All: Screaming (The Bus crashes on the bottom of the the Deepest Canyon and it exploded as the Contestants died except Danjhely and Rocket who are still alive.) Danjhely: Ugh, what happened in here? *Wakes up* AHH! ALL OF THE CONTESTANTS ARE DEAD!!! Rocket: Where am I, *Until he saw the Contestants are dead* What the... Danjhely: Rocket look, all of the Contestants are dead, really dead. Rocket: Don't worry about it, you one and only alive. Rocket: There's a alive potion in the Darkest Danger Cave in the Blue Water. Danjhely: DARKEST DANGER CAVE!!! That's scary! Rocket: So you go get the alive spray potion. Danjhely: Please Rocket, I don't want to go I'm very sad. Rocket: It's gonna be fine, your don't have to be worried. (Back for Good by Take That plays while Danjhely was Dreaming) Danjhely: But Rocket, I don't want to go. Rocket: You Have to find the potion. Oh wait, you have a speaker tag. Danjhely: My tag is a speaker? Rocket: Yep you talk to me, Your going to your adventure. Just go find the potion. Danjhely: I'm on it Rocket *Runs off for her adventure* Okay, my tag is a speaker so I am off. (Don't lose your way by Kill La Kill plays when Danjhely was going into the Cave until she hears someone is crying.) Danjhely: Uh what is this? (Spotted a Little Brown Kangaroo) A young Kangaroo? Brownie Choco: *Crying* I hurt my leg and I can't jump very well. Danjhely: I'll help you *Put the cast of BC's leg* there, your cure. Brownie Choco: Gee thanks. Danjhely: What's your name? Brownie Choco: I'm Brownie Choco. Danjhely: Say Brownie Choco, wanna join a adventure with me? Brownie Choco: Yes I did, I'm ready for my adventure. Danjhely: Then let's go. (Danjhely and Brownie Choco are rush off when spotted by A Coyote and a Jackal.) Calia: Well a Dingo has the Kangaroo Friend. You mean that Jacker? Jacker: Huh what do you mean? Calia: Join a group. So, I can caught her and the little brown hopping friend. Soon, we will rule over the world. Danjhely: *Hears laughing* Huh a Coyote and her henchman Jackal pup. Brownie Choco: They're trying to caught us? Run!!!! (Danjhely and Brownie Choco are running from Calia and Jacker.) Calia: Let's get them. Danjhely: *Saw Calia and Jacker until they caught her*. Calia: We caught her. (Brownie Choco spotted them when they captured Danjhely.) Brownie Choco: Uh oh, I think I need to rescue Danjhely. But I will never fail the mission. (Brownie Choco hides in the Rock while Calia and Jacker are looking for her.) Calia: Where's the little kangaroo? Jacker: I don't know where she is? Calia: Hmm, maybe we can go back to our den? Jacker: So let's go. *As he and Calia are rush off to their den*. Brownie Choco: I'm coming to rescue you my dingo friend *As she hops off on her way*. Danjhely: *Wakes Up* Uh Where am I? Calia: Your in our Den, Dingo. Jacker: We make you die. Danjhely: Yikes, I'm about to dead. Jacker: *Pulls on the Chainsaw* It's time to say bye-bye for you. (When Jacker tries to kill Danjhely, but Brownie Choco arrives as she fight him.) Brownie Choco: Leave my friend alone! Calia: A Little Kangaroo wanted to save a Feral Dingo. Brownie Choco: *Fights Calia and Jacker* Okay, i'm get you out *Frees Danjhely*. Danjhely: Ah, Thank you BC! Brownie Choco: Your welcome. Danjhely: Now let's get the spray bottle. (As Danjhely and Brownie escapes the Den while they going to their Adventure to the Cave.) (Poker Face by Lady GaGa plays) Danjhely: Alright, here's the Map. Brownie Choco: You got it. *They rush off as they finding a Darkest Danger Cave* Danjhely: Huh Where's the Darkest Danger Cave? *Her tag glows light blue when Rocket is talking to her*. Rocket: There's not anything else a dark place. It's right here. Danjhely: Thanks Rocket *Her tag glows off as she and Brownie Choco are finally made it to the Cave*. Brownie Choco: We made it. Danjhely: Hey Rocket, where is the real Spray Potion one? *Rocket speaks to her when her tag glows light blue*. Rocket: It's.... right there? Next to the red glowing spray potion one on the right. Danjhely: It's very evil. Rocket: No it's a normal one. Danjhely: Oh yeah, your right . Rocket: Go ahead and get it. Danjhely: You got it, Rocket. *Her tag glows off as she grabs the evil potion one.* That potion. Brownie Choco: Danjhely, that's the evil one. Danjhely: *She sees the Red Spray Poition one by mistake* Sorry *Put it back where it belongs and get the normal Spray Potion* There. Brownie Choco: Now Let's get out of here. (While Danjhely and Brownie Choco Escape the Darkest Danger Cave.) Danjhely: Let's get to the exit. (As they made it to the bottom of the Canyon.) Danjhely: yes we made it back to the bottom. Calia: Not so fast Australian animals. Danjhely: Too Late *Punches Calia* BC Throw the potion. *Throws the spray potion to Brownie Choco*. Brownie Choco: *Catches* Got it (Dynamite by Taio Cruz plays) Jacker: I got you *Tries to catch BC but she missed* Jacker: Darn it. (BC needs to fight Jacker) Brownie Choco: I'm a Dynamite Kangaroo, Danjhely: Quick BC Pours It and Broke It. Brownie Choco: *Pours the Spray potion into a glass bottle and breaks the potion as the Contestants alive normal*. Leek: What Happened to us? Fortune Cookie: A Little Kangaroo alive us. Brownie Choco: Yep I'm gonna help my friend. Danjhely: Great Job BC. You Contestants get out of the bottom of the Canyon. There's some stairs in here. *All of the Contestants Escaped from the bottom of the Canyon as they go up the stairs* Danjhely: Hurry, hurry, hurry. Rocket: Your guys are safe. Tissue Box: We are safe. Rocket: Great. Danjhely: Huh? *Caught by Calia*. Calia: I got you now. Brownie Choco: Leave my friend alone now. Danjhely: Think Danjhely Think think think. Squiggly: She's thinking Danjhely: I got it I can howl. Brownie Choco: Howl Danjhely Howl. Danjhely: *Howls like a THX Logo* Calia: Ah Hurts my ears. *As a Giant Rock falls on Calia* Calia: Oh Crap *The rock death her* Jacker: No Calia my girl. Brownie Choco: I'll ride on you *Grabs Jacker and Hops on Danjhely* *They Escaped from the Bottom of the Canyon* Contestants: *Cheering* Brownie Choco: *Hops off on Danjhely* Brownie Choco: Uh oh the bottom of the Caynon is about to explosed. Danjhely: Jacker what's wrong? Jacker: Calia I miss Calia she's dead. Danjhely: *Flies down the bottom Canyon* *Grabs Calia* Brownie Choco: Danjhely your back. Danjhely: Nice to meet you. Jacker: Calia Calia: Jacker. *Hugs Him* Calia: Danjhely, Thank you i was pleasure. Brownie Choco: And that's was you as a nice Coyote. Calia: I really pleasure you right Jacker. Jacker: Right. Danjhely: Hey guys you can follow the IF cast. Calia: Ok then. Jacker: Great Rocket: Now the contestants are alive, How about we get to the first Challenge. All: Yeah Rocket: Ok Let's get back to our island. Rocket: The Island is safe and sound. Danjhely: Ok let's go. (Love Me or Hate Me by Lady Sovereign Plays) (As they get back to the Island without the bus) Danjhely: Wow I saw a Butterfly. Rocket: Danjhely! Danjhely: Oh I'm coming Rocket. (As the movie end) Danjhely: Well That's it the big wrap-up the Happy Ending and the Grand Finale. Boot: It's over already Danjhely: Yep Pyramid: We can't go home yet. Can we watch it again. Audryck: Hey Danjhely we're watching the movie too. Carlito: I agree. Carlie McGill: Me too. Danjhely: You guys can watch this movie. Bone: What's that kangaroo friend? Brownie Choco: Yep but we need to replay the movie. Danjhely: Oh come on BC just relax yourself. So maybe tomorrow we can watch this movie. Rubber: Hey guys I was a BFIS Contestant. Pyramid: Your just a red ball. Rubber: Hey, What do you guys doing. Audryck: We're Watching. Rubber: Oh you didn't tell me you we're watch a School movie, I wanna watch too. Danjhely: Rubber we just finished show's over. Rubber: Oh well you're just have to rewind it *Rewinds the IF Movie* Danjhely: Rubber! Rubber: Napkin, we gonna watch a School movie. Danjhely Oh no! Napkin: Hey I brought extra butter. Alarm Clock: Hey you guys are watching a School movie. Lemonade: Any Story worth bearing is worth any twice. Firey: *Visit the school stage and sit down* Danjhely: What The? Leafy: Oh Excuse me. Pen: Excuse me Snowball: Excuse me Balloony: Excuse me Coiny: Excuse me Eraser: Excuse me Blocky: Get out of the way. Danjhely: Who is this crowd? *All of the object show characters visit the school stage* Danjhely: Hey down in front. Cone: *Hops on Battery, Cup (OMN), Brown Rectangle and Golf Ball and sitting down* Golf Ball: Hey what happening. Sun: I am flying *Sit his seat* Moon: Shut up! Sharpener, Button, Camera, Dice, Lego and Cupcake: *Hugs Sun* Danjhely: Watch it *Tries to squeeze them out but Churro and her friends just go down* Danjhely: *Flys back to her seat* Danjhely: Ok alliance you win. Bone: Sure our don't mind. Danjhely: Object & Animal power *Press play on the remote to start a movie* Boot: But Danjhely? Danjhely: I still don't do so well in crowd. (End credits appears with Love Me or Hate Me by Lady Sovereign Music) Category:Transcripts Category:Nickelodeon Movies